


Raw Naked Desire

by Cheree_Cargill



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Chocolate Sauce, F/M, Playful Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 03:06:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15282213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheree_Cargill/pseuds/Cheree_Cargill
Summary: This was written for a story challenge which had to contain the phrases "raw naked desire", "chocolate", "hotter than Vulcan", "I saw Spock kiss Christine", and "love sick teenagers".  Enjoy!





	Raw Naked Desire

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: The Star Trek characters are the property of Paramount Studios, Inc. The story contents are the creation and property of Cheree Cargill and is copyright (c) 2001 by Cheree Cargill. This story is Rated NC17.

"Mmmmm..." Christine murmured as Spock bent to lick more chocolate sauce off her naked breasts. "Oh, yeah! You've got me hotter than Vulcan on a summer day!" 

He lifted his head, his mouth and chin smeared with the dark sweet sauce he had dribbled onto her body. "Highly unlikely, Christine," he answered. "The mean temperature in ShiKahr during the summer season is 137.6 degrees Fahrenheit. Your body temperature currently registers no more than 99.2 degrees."

"I was using a metaphor, Spock," she answered, slightly exasperated. "I meant that you have me extremely excited sexually!"

"Ahh ... I knew that already. However, I am still puzzled by your fascination with these bizarre expressions of eroticism."

She laughed. "Because it's fun! By drizzling chocolate sauce over me, then adding whipped cream and a cherry to my navel, I feel like a banana split!" She grinned wickedly. "Anyway, are you ready to feed your banana to my monkey?"

"I beg your pardon?" he responded.

"You know. Get it on! Do the dirty deed? Shove your pecker in my pussy? Ride 'em, cowboy?" She laughed as his brows climbed skyward. "You know, the human sexual act and organs probably have more euphemisms attached to them than just about anything else in human languages."

"Undoubtedly," he answered. "However, I find your usage of those euphemisms a bit disconcerting. After all, to paraphrase Freud, sometimes a monkey is just a monkey and a banana is just a banana."

"And raw naked desire is what we're here for, isn't it?" she replied. "Then let's have a little! These handcuffs are starting to hurt."

"In that case, I will release you at once," Spock answered and lifted himself up to undo the latch of the velvet-lined cuffs that secured her.

Once free, Christine stretched her long, lithe body and urged him back to the business at hand. "Oh, yes, yes!!" she moaned as he licked her clean. "Don't tell me that you don't absolutely love this!"

"Love is not logical, Christine," he mumbled as he worked his way down to her navel and the cherry that perched atop a mound of cream. "In fact, this sort of sexual foreplay is not logical."

She ignored him since he seemed to be heartily involved in it, logical or not. She just groaned then giggled. "Are you going to get my cherry now?" Then she laughed harder. "Or am I going to get yours? You _have_ done this before, haven't you, Spock?"

"Eaten a cherry? Yes. I am quite familiar with a number of Terran food products."

That sent her into peals of laughter, so much so that he sat up on his knees and peered down at her with just a hint of annoyance showing through the whipped cream and chocolate sauce on his face. "Really, Christine," he said. "If you cannot control these random bursts of hysteria, I see no point in continuing. I suppose I have no alternative but to silence you here and now."

With that, he stretched himself full length atop her and brought his mouth down onto hers, stopping her laughter with a deep, passionate kiss. When their lips pulled apart, they spent some time licking the sweet smudges away from each other's faces, and by that time neither one of them was in the mood for silliness anymore.

As he nudged her thighs apart and settled between them, Christine smiled up into his wonderful dark eyes and murmured, "You know, if people could see us, they'd say, 'they were acting like a couple of love sick teenagers'."

Spock didn't answer for a few seconds, intent on the sensation of their bodies melding together into one. As he began to move slowly within her, he answered, "I doubt love sick teenagers play the sort of games we have been playing here."

She smiled and closed her eyes. "We've got to be careful, though. We weren't as discreet as we should have been last night in the arboretum. I overheard one of the lab techs tell another one, 'I saw Spock kiss Christine last night' but I didn't reprimand them. I didn't want to confirm any rumors that might have started."

Spock picked up his pace a bit, making his lover gasp softly. "Hush, now," he whispered. "Think only of us now, _t'hy'la_."

She did, wrapping her long legs around his hips and slipping her hands up to clutch the hard muscles in his back. It didn't take long before both of them were over the edge of ecstasy and he shuddered above her, filling her with his own warm sweet cream.

Afterwards, they showered together, washing away the remnants of their sticky foreplay. As they dried each other off and prepared to dress, Christine draped her arms around Spock's neck and pressed her naked body against his.

"Tomorrow night," she said, kissing him lightly. "I want to make love on a bed of red roses. And make sure there are no thorns!"

THE END


End file.
